1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle that includes an engine, a motor, a transmission, a clutch for connecting/disconnecting the engine to/from the motor, and a mechanical oil pump that is driven in conjunction with rotation of a rotary member located between the clutch and drive wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle has been well-known that includes: an engine; a motor provided in a power transmission path between the engine and drive wheel; a transmission for constituting a part of the power transmission path; a clutch for connecting/disconnecting the engine to/from the motor; and a mechanical oil pump that is connected to a rotary member located between the clutch and the drive wheel and is driven in conjunction with rotation of the rotary member, thereby supplying hydraulic oil to the clutch and the transmission. An example of such includes a vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-179955 (JP 2012-179955 A). In the vehicle disclosed in JP 2012-179955 A, the mechanical oil pump is connected to a pump impeller of a torque converter that integrally rotates with a rotor of the motor. This oil pump is rotationally driven by the engine and/or the motor to generate a hydraulic oil pressure that is used for execution of gear change control of an automatic transmission, disengagement control of the clutch, and the like.